


interstitial

by Antarktica



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ; u ;, F/M, and, have some old witty writing i want to get back, i just wanted to post something before i post the next chapter on my other fic, its just such a fun thing, let me have my fit of izumo actually adding kaomojis to his text messages to awashima please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/Antarktica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ought to pretend her icy blue gaze does not notice the sincerity behind those actions and words of his—the curtain falls. Time to put cease to this pretentious, playful temptation; a waltz to pace onto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interstitial

**Author's Note:**

> hiii tis I taking a break from the other main story im doing right now so have something-- really long, from the ol' chest.   
> have some ol' witty writing. Don't ask why they talk like that. I fancy it, thats all. 
> 
>  
> 
> have fun reading !

**xxx**

Post-Slates Destroyed; Kusanagi/Awashima; they barely had plans, really not a fraction of it until truth was brought upon. Disruption of peace weren’t hailed by one. It will never be.

**xxx**

Awashima, in particular, had many things to take care of. Errands consisting of contacting multiple agencies they are connected with, in order to keep surveillance on the individuals who had gained supernatural powers, possibly around the world too. And there was this trouble to take care of JUNGLE members lashing their anger out the city by building a little gang, for the last time. Not to mention the troubles from the past they have yet to take care of. Matters left idle as prioritizing things is what they must to clear it yet it seemed that it barely made a move. Not even an inch.

It has been a few months after that _day_. Sanctuaries were falling. Multiples of it, Awashima never seemed to glean at every possibilities of her taking over for her King. Having to run her saber—the same saber he had gave her as a ceremony of her being his first clansman was something she ought to have not considered an option just that it was the only choice if ever . Lest, it was more or less, her pride that kept her resolve unwavering. That she was his second in command and not Zenjouh Gouki, that she very much preferred her slaying her own King rather than having someone slay him--not in front of her-- not in a million years.

Her duty was to protect, and if it meant his King's wish is to protect everyone and make harm to them no longer and that it concluded to his death then she would grant so. Pride stained, and grief fleeting along the atmosphere. It would leave scars. Warring scars throughout her body. They were ones from before but they meant nothing, nothing compared to the worry she had to face and waiting for the stars to take a turn to grant her only wish: let it be that her king does not die, that not a soul lands their sharp and steel hilt of their swords through him-- to not _pierce her light_.

And it was _granted_.

Everything she could've wished for. Still, it didn’t eventually distract her from the pile of paper works that sat uncomfortably in her desk. Awashima was not in the work place. No, she was by the dorms, her room for a fact, gritting her teeth as she tries to acquire composure at the thought that should she finish these heap of papers , she would have the privilege of dropping by the bar she would refer to as a 'favorite'.

 Papers by papers, she went through, intricately scanning through the pages as she did not want to miss a single detail. She was finished with the reports and sent them off earlier so they were quite a decrease. Not much to her standards to be touched so she continued. Until she grew tired of it, a tone that is almost irritated, thus a grumble escaping her lips. Running her hands through her hair, in contempt to stretch her nerves that never seemed to calm down since day one.

That, to her behest, she failed to notice her phone had been abruptly blinking continuously for the past few seconds; text messages from Kusanagi Izumo.

**xxx**

Something seemed off and he could barely figure out why. He was done polishing his glasses. Waved off everyone to their respective homes before it gets too late. Changes, if he may, weren’t bizarre in his life. Being Kusanagi Izumo was none other than a trip. To both suffering and happiness. It barely tipped off the balance and when it did, it would tip off for about twice of its length, took way too long to heal for the own good.

Unbeknownst to him, hums of an oddly familiar song escaped his lips as he went through bottles to be inspected through as to what he seemed to have noted in the morning. Nothing, in particular as of now, was a sight to be put off. And yet, unease resided, making itself at home in his mind. He had already helped Anna take care of her homework. All but enough of the reason to asking a certain acquaintance of sorts of him of a favor. He was not one to have a long-term memory unless he really wanted to remember, that being said, academic lessons from the past weren’t worthy enough. Which led him to thinking perhaps, Seri remembered perhaps every inch of it.

Kusanagi would seem he does not pay attention as he usually strays away from the  topic but he had been taking mental notes on how incredibly intricate details were when they were being passed on by her. Straightforward for a fact that she never lets a question seep in—all but everything he had listed to taken a liking about her. It was not even half of the list—perhaps a list would not even suffice as one would say. If he were to give his time of the day and ponder about the meaning of life, his mind would decide to wander off bugging a certain blonde that is his respective patron, or just something about that individual.

It was absolutely endearing to think they were threading on thin ice yet they progressed on ever so calmly. The matter was not in the priorities to address so they left it there, rather, it would be for the better. He knew it would only cause disruptions. Disturbances they both would never desire. Just as how they acted upon the matter of not antagonizing each other at the very least.

_But to cross the line?_ He would love to dare, but he would not. Kusanagi knew he was everything but an impolite, rash individual, especially not towards someone whom had, as he would like to put it, earned a spot in his life. And, it does not take a second to realize everyone’s outgrowing suspicions towards their uncanny behavior and treatment to each other.

Not when their Kings mainly pondered about it first, openly to them. Not when everyone seemed to not have their attention, which as turns out they do. Not when they were pretty much staggering between the lines of casual and all business.

Kusanagi always found a way to worm laughter in their conversations, insisting a laugh is for the better and that being uptight would do nothing good. He knew he was right. Of course he would. Those times, he actually manages to capture a chuckle escape her lips, fascinating him. It was a rare occurrence to see her openly chuckle and not actually hide it from him, she was not being secretive, he too knew all about that just perhaps she was not comfortable at showing a pint of emotion when in job.

Staying professional was his cup of tea but perhaps the tea was spiked with alcohol; not informed that it had an Irish tea-esque.

He reaches for his phone when he thought of the idea of asking her to drop by, despite it not being customary tradition as she is free to drop by anytime she would like. There never came up a point where she dropped by and he was not present, he was always there, waiting. Scrolling through his messages weren’t a pain, if he would compare it as to how he had behaved in the past, many of his conquests occupying the space of his ‘ work ‘. Mainly why he had put cease to it, and to this day not a single conquest were to be found.

No traces of it.

He barely texted anyone outside HOMRA, usually for exchanging information it would either be by calling or e-mail, yet he found himself humoring his mind by sending all but another text to his favorite patron, asking if she would drop by sooner or later.

That alone, lets his heart jump into a comfortable rhythm. Nothing seemed to be out of place anymore.

**xxx**

There isn’t anything else in the world that can match the satisfaction of witnessing your desk finally void of papers that aren’t signed and reviewed properly. Those papers were currently placed on their respective sections and it wasn’t sooner or later she would be striding in the halls to distribute them with ease. Whilst, she spends her ever so rarely break eating.

Of course, the soba manju goes appropriate with red bean paste. Everything goes great with red bean paste, as she would rephrase. Her PDA sat beside it, unceremoniously positioned in a diagonal manner that she found bothering but too tired to even move a joint so it would not fall over and gain a few scratches on the sides. Well, she trusted the table enough, knowing it would not fall easily. That would be until it vibrates and almost fell over if it weren’t for her meticulous reflex, catching it with her free hand that did not occupy the buns she was nibbling on.

Turning off the lock, Awashima scrolled through it, unfazed with the fact that the sender of the message was no one other than Kusanagi Izumo.

**Kusanagi:** 「 _Thinking of dropping by tonight?_ 」

**Kusanagi:** 「 _I will be waiting ~_ _(*_ _・_ _∀_ _-)_ _☆_ 」

_Frivolous_ , she thought, as per the usual, her face stoic as she scrolls down further. Just how many messages did he send when she was in the middle of fighting with her paper works? And really _, kaomojis_ , what is he, a 2nd-year high school girl?

**Kusanagi:** 「 _I thought of calling you when I saw your boys pass around here, that some notorious strain?_ 」

**Kusanagi:** 「 _You’re quite busy but don’t forget to take a rest, mademoiselle (*_ _＾▽＾_ _)_ _／_ 」

Nonetheless, she ought to have exerted quite an effort to respond. It would not hurt to response at the least bit and Awashima was certain the other was waiting for it. And she disliked having people wait at this kind of thing.

**Awashima:** 「 _I appreciate your concern. It seemed to have been, I was on another mission as it speaks; I was not accompanying them._ 」

**Awashima:** 「 _I hope you didn’t join in the fray_. 」

**Awashima:** 「 _I will be dropping by, rest assured._ _I’ll manage to be there in not that of a later time._ 」

 

**xxx**

Tonight, he would witness a beautiful presence grace his bar for the nth time. Though, for the many reason of it was not why he hummed in an unusual cheerful tone that everyone whom he had sent home earlier questioned him about. Mainly Kamamoto taking the initiative:

**“What’s gotten you all so cheerful, Kusanagi-san?”** The blond man inquired, off to chow off his food away from the bartender’s presence.

**“Hm?”** Kusanagi stood still, quiet as he polishes the glasses that are in a perfect line-up in front of him. Even he did not know why, which ends up into an eerie silence between the two.

**“Is someone coming over? Your little plays again? Uhh...”** Rikio found it a bit difficult to guess as it could be the other yet also not but perhaps both at the same time. It confused him greatly **. “—SCEPTER4’S Lieutenant?”** Despite his rare crossing paths with the mentioned person themselves, Rikio knew much of their uncanny out of work connection; cases where they weren’t exchanging intel by the phone call or personally. All but a wild guess for the other who stayed still by the door, anticipating for an answer that was worth of his time.

**“Quite.”** His answer was very far to what Rikio had anticipated but it more or less qualified for a ‘yes’ that he did expect. He shuffled through his pockets to make the sandwich he was holding stay there for a few seconds as he sends a few cheering gestures to Kusanagi, whom seemingly waved it off with ease.

He has not gotten a reply for his messages yet but that’s how it’s always been. It’s not that Seri was not a quick-to- reply type just that he knew very well she did not have much free time in her hands. And for a fact, he respects her very much of that, to the point of willing to stay up even if she was the only one whom he is waiting for. Often declaring it was not an inconvenience and that it brightens his day up even more. (He doesn’t exactly tell her the reason why even if she asks)

His expression was calm, yet his mind was not. He was very sure of that. Perhaps, too much anticipation would be too dangerous so he would try and tone that down by polishing a few more glasses, taking a short glance at his watch. _A few more hours before she would assumingly arrive._   Nevertheless, he was more than willing to wait, as always, even if it was an uncalled for arrival.

**xxx**

**“Lieutenant, you seem oddly in zeal today, striding in such speed back on our recent field mission.”**

It was one of those odd times, per se, where Fushimi dared to question about her eccentric body language. Ah, perhaps, it was just only anticipation. After all, finishing the reports and sending them back would mean her time to rest and unspoken permission to drop by her favorite bar. Awashima ought to have not treated it as something weird by nature, considering for the longest of time she had been unable to do so.

**“Perhaps, I am, indeed. I would ask of you if it affects my duties at the least bit, Fushimi, since you were the first one to take notice rather, speak of it. ”** It was not meant to be retaliation to what the other had said earlier. Just something that had swayed inside her mind.

**“Taking into account you had took 3 strains and subdued them successfully without any need of direct help, the answer would be ‘No‘, Lieutenant.”** The raven-haired gladly answered as he was told to, not like he minded. Besides, it also existed within him, he could agree no less to his Lieutenant despite her not stating the reason of her uncanny cheerfulness. (At least, he had an answer or two for it)

**“Hm. So be it then. That though, was nothing near the chase I had to give to that last wanted strain we encountered last week.”** To think she had to extensively put her aura to use wherein compared to the usual, she only infuses it with her saber, that time she had to cage the mentioned strain. Well perhaps, not entirely wanted it was someone everyone pretty much knew about and just, messing around with them as always. As further knowledge travels, the strain was Neko who was chasing around the ‘real deal’ of a trouble-causing strain.

**“—Right.”** He decided to say no more any longer. Even so, his resilience did not keep the questions that his eyes bore, it was clear as the sun and its all Awashima needed to take notice and address it.

**“You seem to have questions, Fushimi.”**

**“Lieutenant, do please not hang around with Captain too much.”** The raven-haired ought to have thought of such extreme observation was in the influence of one called Munakata Reisi. Well, it was half of the truth. The statement never failing to make a chuckle escape the cold lieutenant’s grasps.   **“—Are you about to go drop by Kusanagi-san later?”** Curiosity prancing around within his azure eyes.

_Indeed, being oblivious weren’t her subordinate’s cup of tea._ Still, there was a notable perking of her cerulean blue eyes at the sound of the name, barely surprised—perhaps lying down in a more ‘rare’ occurrence kind of gesture.

**“—do you want me to send him a message in your stead?”**

**“Do please answer my question first.”**

**“I did.”**

And that’s Fushimi’s turn to be less than surprised, indeed, she already answered his question. Why did he bother—?

**“—Right. That was a stupid question. And, no, I was just asking. ”** And it was only an action to kill time, work hours is soon to end and he was positive Awashima by then would fade through the shadows of the building and headed to the infamous bar.

As time passes by the mobile she was in with Fushimi, her thoughts lingered at the idea of Fushimi asking her about such thing. _Strange,_ she thought to herself, yet letting it slide off her mind, just about one to add on the list.

**xxx**

**“Here I waited for you and in the brink of hope; you appear, beautiful as ever in the moonlight.”**

Some lights in the interior were turned off, so all she could see is the glimpse of his dark purple shades. Surprising her as it was set down on the counter, a shadow looming by the couch. She was wearing a simple dress today, nothing flashy, as always. And the clattering of her heels echoing through the ground, it was closing time and yet here she was.

Little did she know the shadow was only meant to distract her from the silhouette hidden by the stairs, slowly stepping out to surprise her, in a manner or two. Taking advantage, of course, wasn’t on his ‘to-do list’, but as always, he tends to avert his eyes from what one would call ‘plan’. It won’t be too long for the jukebox that was long rusted to play a song, as he gently grasped the other’s hands to his, in perfect position for a dance.

It took her by surprise. As obvious as it was how the once little space became wide, soon it became clear to her that her hands were taken in the grasps of the bartender. Not entirely preventing her from speaking a few words or so.

**“—you hid behind the curtains.”**

**“An excellent answer. I thought you would not mind.”** He winked along the way. Leading her in gentle steps, her other hand set by his shoulder as his was by her waist.

**“For a second, I did, and that’s when you tossed my bag by the couch.”** A scoff rising within her.

**“Did it contain something important?”** If so, he would willingly apologize—though for being too eager to take her into a dance.

**“Oh well, I would suppose my PDA is quite sturdy by nature.”** It was all he needed to hear for a smile to rise up on his lips. Awashima looked at him, unfazed, a small smile on hers also.

**“A new fad? What’s the exact purpose?”** The blonde asked, the idea still perplexing her. If this is what she thinks it is then she’d rather ** _\--_**

**“My humbled and cherished lady, there was a surge of temptation to hug you from behind and this is only a cover.”** The tempo picked itself up, their steps gradually becoming quick each second.His hand that swayed in the air along with hers was adjusted as he circled her. And with precise accuracy, regaining her back into his arms. Her blonde locks slightly disheveled at the movement.

Awashima raised a brow at the statement, seemingly blinded to the sincerity it contained as confusion spoke of its dominance within her.

**“—in layman’s terms, I merely longed for your company, Seri-chan.”**

**“I didn’t think you would.”** She stated with confusion. Still it boggled her mind as to how a person could long for one’s company despite knowing well of their existence. It was thought that was beyond her comprehension. And come to think of it, she had made her presence known to him by the use of responding to his messages, would not that be enough for him to assure she is of well being? (Ah, then she could not exactly say the same thing...excitement had risen within her at the thought of dropping by her favorite bar, after all)

**“Perhaps, now you should.”** It was also out of question, as the music turned into a more calming beat, where he ought to lead her into slow, gentle paces, he took a sheer glance at her features— _confused, eh?_

**“Mademoiselle, there could only be one reason why I had given you that ring back then, yet still if you don’t catch up, I’ll gladly tell you outright. And, reasons for a man like me to ‘long’ rather, _miss_ a woman like your presence in his daily life.” ** Kusanagi stated calmly. He had quite the self-confidence to say this outright to her today; even he himself did not know where such courage came from— knowing well how it is completely the opposite of his vile ways.

As for Awashima, she did not think of it in such manner. Perhaps, it was her plain disregard and belief that she had no need for such feelings to be felt, addressed or recognized that she had failed to notice. Not that she entirely failed, she had made it clear a plenty of times that there are instances that may not be crossed. Not too oblivious to not realize the idea of it happening. She had said so, the first times she had such connection to him.

No, she did not feel disappointment.  Not that she had gathered up the pieces of the puzzle and combined them together. From the eccentric way her King had smirked before her when he had come to knowledge of her association or exchanging of information with HOMRA’s No. 2 to the occasional snorting of Fushimi when she retaliates on his bugging with her relationship of sorts with the same person.

Indifference. Uncertainty.

_She should have known—how could she--_

_Time to put cease to this pretentious, playful temptation  
    they very much welcomed when the curtain had risen._

**“—I have long considered myself to be detached towards the idea. And—you yourself should know… _better_ , someone like me is unworthy of _that_**.” Awashima said with the slightest taint of uncertainty in her tone. Once cerulean blue eyes turned into an icy cold one, finding the ascot he was wearing seemingly a good point to distract herself with. The room felt as if it dropped a temperature, however, not enough to put halt to their dance. **“Even so, I don’t think you intend to waste your efforts with my petty manner of refuting the way you perceive me, out of work wise.”**

**“Likewise, do not _fret_ over it, mademoiselle. I only wanted to express it to you.”** Kusanagi said, a smile clouding over his features.  He was very much used to her methodical way of approaching things, one of the things he thought would not faze him yet it did as time came. Really, Awashima by nature was not his type yet for him to bear such sentiment—ah, come to think of it, he was pretty much wearing his dark purple shades when he had came across her so why is he _blinded?_

**“That again, I did not think so. Every action causes a reaction, or perhaps is in need of a reaction. I—it would not seem right and is truly unfair if you don’t know of my state of mind, right?”** All she needed was the sudden widening of his eyes to proceed. **“—again, truly unfair. In a span of 10 minutes prior to my arrival, I have already been pulled into a surprise dance and called ‘cherished’ and ‘humbled’, along the lines of the term of ownership.”**

**“—No wait, Seri-chan—“** He retorted.

Giving a fond shake of her head, she spoke. **“At ease, I am not upset. If I was, I would have taken advantage of my heels and used it to step on your shoe.”** She decides to take a pause, now gazing upwards and finally looking at the other in the eye. **“—I would not revel in your company nor waste my time if I didn’t, would I?”**

At this point, she was spun in his arms, a step to the side before she returns to his grasps. His hand by the back of her head to assist her whilst the other rested on her waist as Kusanagi directed her into a dipping position. Her hands now grasped and wrapped around his neck. A flush occupying the both of their cheeks as they become aware of the sudden close proximity.

Perhaps, for Kusanagi’s case, was not the close contact but rather the other’s words. Truly, his objective was to make her aware of it in case if she ever was not, considering it was a good time unlike the last time. Their power, responsibilities always stood there, a symbol of eternal stay; the only way to end it would be death. A manifestation of the life-long devotion they only declared to their respective Kings. Which is now the sign that has slowly faded away as the Dresden Slates was no longer of existence. Not a step to take rather a new chapter to start; a walk to their coming back to their normal lives.

Though, both would very much consider going through headaches as a daily routine their ‘normal’ lives. Not at those peaceful and safe kind of adventure. It was more in the terms of, purposely cutting the foundation of a billboard to make it drop right straight to the ground, broken windows, and ruins of the terrain all with the work of their auras.

His thoughts were washed upon the shore as Awashima chose to break the ice, distancing herself away for a moment, any closer than that would be dangerous.

**“Simply a move as a preparation for the future? Elsewhere, I am not planning to be a housewife anytime soon, Kusanagi.”** For a fact, she never planned. Yet he takes the answer as a ‘yes’, funny how it was not the conventional stuff.

**“I’ll take that as a yes.”**

**“Don’t lose your head.”**

**“Only for you.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment your rage towards me?? aa a a


End file.
